


Kurt's Traveling Pants

by GlassParade



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassParade/pseuds/GlassParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written tongue-in-cheek as a response to a comment on the K B LJ community; this is the story of how Kurt Hummel's jeans ended up in Blaine Anderson's possession and back again. Originally published at Fanfiction.net on May 27th, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Traveling Pants

The first time the pants are swapped, it's because Kurt catches Finn trying to sneak through their living room without telling him and Blaine that there's a party at Rachel's.

"I can't believe he bought it," Kurt marvels as he hustles Blaine upstairs to change out of their Dalton uniforms. "Does he actually think I'd go anywhere  _near_  his laptop without a hazmat suit?"

Blaine cranes his head back over his shoulder to face the friend who is propelling him into his bedroom. "You mean you blackmailed him with information you don't actually have?"

"Cheerfully." Kurt boots the door shut behind them and vanishes into his massive closet. When he speaks again, his voice is muffled. "And now that he's agreed to my blackmail, I know with certainty there actually is something vile on there, and I'm even less inclined to snoop. Whatever, let's change."

"Oh." Blaine takes a seat on the edge of the bed and suspects he looks as ill at ease as he feels. "I don't have anything else to wear, Kurt."

Kurt bustles back out of the closet in shockingly short order, arms entirely full. "It's cute that you think that's a problem. Like I'd let the opportunity to get you out of that uniform pass me by."

They both freeze as the words hang in the air, Kurt's cheeks turning brilliantly pink.

"I didn't mean it like - "

"No, I know you - "

"Let's pretend this nev - "

"Done."

"Fine. Scoot over." Blaine obeys just in time for an avalanche of clothing to land on the spot he'd just vacated, and Kurt descends on the pile, picking through it with surgical precision. "Here – these jeans ought to work for you. They're from last year, before my growth spurt." He looks Blaine over speculatively. "You might still have to cuff them a little, but that's fine, they look great cuffed. That's how I wore them."

Blaine catches the black jeans and a striped pullover as they fly towards him. "Where can I change?"

"Bathroom's down the hall." Kurt isn't even looking at him, too busy pulling his own outfit out of the pile. "You have a cardigan in your car, that'll finish you off, and come back here quickly so I can do something with your hair before Finn decides to try and take off without us."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

* * *

The events of that night and the weeks that follow are so packed full of drama and craziness that Kurt actually forgets about his jeans until he notices them on his boyfriend – Blaine is his boyfriend now! He can't quite believe it - while he's modeling his Prom kilt for his father and stepbrother.

When Blaine chases him up the stairs to soothe his ruffled feelings, the first thing Kurt says as the current light of his life enters the room is not, "I can't believe you didn't stick up for me more," but rather, "I can't believe you still have my jeans."

Blaine leans against the door he has closed behind him and stares for a moment. "That's what concerns you?"

"I said what I needed to say," Kurt shrugs, the movement setting the various baubles on his jacket to swaying. "And I am wearing this to Prom no matter what. The more important question is, why haven't you given me my jeans back? You gave me my shirt back, but not the jeans. I've been looking for them."

"Forget the jeans for a minute, Kurt." Blaine crosses the room and takes Kurt's hands, searching his face for hints that Kurt is hiding how upset he must be.

"I  _can't._ For one thing, I really do need them back. For another, I sort of don't  _want_  them back because they do incredible things for your ass. It's a problem, Blaine."

Blaine stares for just a second more before realizing that Kurt really has put the unpleasantness of downstairs behind him, is not going to castigate him for being cautious, and has just complimented his butt.

Lost in a maelstrom of conflicting emotions, Blaine Anderson does the only thing he  _can_  think to do, and that's to kiss his incredible, adorable boyfriend until Kurt can't breathe.

* * *

He brings the jeans back with him when he comes to escort Kurt to Prom, leaving them neatly folded on the chair at Kurt's vanity table with a wistful glance. He's going to miss them, they were comfortable and they really did do amazing things for his rear end, but the thought of Kurt putting on the jeans that Blaine has recently worn simultaneously turns him on and tugs at his heartstrings, so he can't feel too badly.

Two mornings later, as he's tidying up his room, Kurt finds the jeans on the floor where he'd tossed them the morning after Prom, hastily removing them from his vanity chair so he could sit down and repair the ravages of tear streaks and too little sleep. He resolves to wear them soon, while they still smell like the Andersons' detergent and the cologne that Blaine had worn on Prom night.

Kurt puts the jeans away in his closet with a fond pat on the butt pockets.

* * *

When Kurt meets Blaine at the Lima Bean a few weeks after Prom, Blaine raises an amused eyebrow at the sight of the jeans. "Why, Mr. Hummel, I do believe you're wearing my trousers."

" _Excuse_  me, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt raises an impressively haughty eyebrow in return. "I believe you're referring to  _my_  trousers, with which you absconded for an unseemly amount of time several months ago."

"Compromise?" Blaine holds up Kurt's coffee and waggles it enticingly. "I'll give you your coffee, and we'll agree to call them  _our_  trousers, and I can borrow them when I like."

"Deal, if I can add the caveat to please stop calling them trousers, the word's starting to sound all wrong." Kurt snatches the cup away from his laughing boyfriend and plops into the chair across the table. He's about to launch into the tale of his week planning a funeral when Blaine leans over and takes his hand, an earnest expression on his face.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine?" Kurt's heart skips a beat or two. The look on Blaine's face is the same look he had when he was about to declare himself to Kurt. It looks like he's going to make a massive game-changing announcement, and Kurt wonders irrationally why Blaine likes to make big announcements when there are funerals imminent. That's twice now.

"I have something... _so_  important to tell you." Blaine is squeezing Kurt's hand now and looking more earnest than ever.

Kurt can only nod, breathless. The last time Blaine looked like this and had something to say, he followed his announcement up with one mother of a kiss, and Kurt kind of hopes that's where this is going this time, although he's a little uncomfortable with the public nature of it all.

Blaine looks down at their entwined fingers, smiles, takes a deep breath, and looks at his boyfriend. "Kurt Hummel...I have one thing and only one thing to say to you."

"Yes, Blaine Anderson?"

Leaning in a little bit closer, Blaine drops his voice to a husky, sexy whisper. "Your ass...looks  _fantastic_  in those jeans."


End file.
